


疤痕

by ThirteenKKL



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL
Summary: 队友的脖子上有一条伤疤，你想摸摸吗？S/M
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 12





	疤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikan_comeonsaysth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/gifts).



> 我努力用我贫瘠的阅历表达了他们，实际上他们哪个都是我现实中完全不理解的类型（土下座）

马克一直都知道，詹姆斯的脖子后面有一道长长的疤痕。那似乎是很久之前留下的，竖直着从头发的中缝毫无违和的衔接下来，让人难以看出疤痕的起始在哪里。

那很难说是一条丑陋的疤痕，至少马克不会觉得后脖颈上的一些粉颜色难以接受，反而他认为那是一个适合詹姆斯的装饰，就像纹身或乳环一样既帅气又可爱。

是的，可爱。

——那是一种表达我强韧到足以承受这样的伤害的证明，也是一种我会被切实的伤害的暗示。它使人显得有种脆弱又坚韧的矛盾的美感。

他一直想用手去摸摸那个疤痕，但经过他的一番深思熟虑，这多少是个有些不得体的请求。

詹姆斯最近总觉得有人在背后盯着他。

在食堂吃饭的时候，在办公室写报告的时候，甚至在更衣室换作战服的时候，都能感觉到一股挥之不去的视线在背后粘着。不过每个碳基生物都会爱上的詹姆斯波特受人瞩目是理所当然的，但是经过他长期调查在场人员，终于锁定了嫌疑犯——居然是马克！

说实话，詹姆斯也确认了许多次，他实在是难以置信Mute——沉默的马克会一直盯着他，难道他做了什么对不起马克的事情吗？除了在训练的时候往他的弹夹袋里扔垃圾，在他的“女朋友”上即兴发挥街头艺术，把毒辣宝贝儿扔到他脸上之外，应该也没做什么大不了的事情……

……

……难道他是个这么斤斤计较的人吗？

詹姆斯后知后觉的有点心虚起来，他决定找个好时间和马克摊牌。众所周知，没有工作的时间就是好时间，所以他当机立断，立刻前往马克的宿舍。他敲了敲门，在敲第二遍的时候马克来开门了。詹姆斯一边说着冗长并且多余的开场白，一边顺着门缝滑进了马克的宿舍——他很少进来这里。他看到马克的桌子上堆满了乱七八糟的工具和电路板，还开着台灯，看起来刚刚就是在鼓捣这些东西。

马克一个字也没说，安静的看着詹姆斯。

詹姆斯被看得有点发毛——就是这种感觉！他于是技术性的进入了正题。

“说起来马克啊，如果你觉得某个人特别烦人，你会做什么？”

“……应该是断绝来往吧。”马克想了想，尽量精准的回答。

詹姆斯的心中长舒一口气，“那什么情况下你会一直注意到别人？”

“通常来说是我感兴趣的人。”他流畅的说出了这几个词汇。

“哦？这么说你对我感兴趣了？”詹姆斯A了上去！詹姆斯优势很大！

马克看起来迷惑了几秒钟，显然是在认真考虑这件事情和把这句话当句骚话抛到脑后之间做抉择。

“啊，你是说我在看你脖子的事情吗？如果困扰到你我很抱歉。”马克停顿了一下，“它很好看。”他似乎是在防止詹姆斯误会。

“脖子……哦！”詹姆斯不知道为什么，心里有点隐隐约约的失落感。

“既然你特意来问了，詹姆斯，我能摸一下你的疤吗？”马克突兀地出声，他认为现在是一个提出这个请求的好时机。

“为什么不能呢？请吧，请温柔点马克，我是第一次……”被人提出这种请求。

马克于是向站在门口的詹姆斯走过去，詹姆斯刚想转过头去，马克却直接把手伸到了詹姆斯的后脑勺上，天哪，脸，脸太近了马克。詹姆斯突然有点不敢看马克的脸，他把视线尴尬的移到旁边，他感觉自己的心跳在加速。马克摸到了，他的后颈上凸起的疤痕组织。那里的神经比一般的地方还要敏感，更何况那是后颈，马克一摸上去他就感觉痒得要命，但是更要命的是——他被马克包围了。

马克抱上来的瞬间，属于青年的温暖气息就笼罩着詹姆斯，那混合着马克的味道和洗衣粉的味道，詹姆斯感觉自己的脸随着这种气息一起蒸腾，慢慢变得通红。青年比他高快一头，被整个笼罩的感觉非常陌生，但却并不觉得讨厌。他很久没被这样拥抱过了。马克的手在他的后颈上缓慢地抚摸，好像在对某种乐器一样，用指腹，指侧，指尖，掌心轮流在他的后颈上游移。

“嘿……马克……”

“比我想象的要软很多，谢谢你詹姆斯。”马克认为这是让他停下的信号，虽然他还想再摸一会。他的手还放在詹姆斯的肩膀上。

“真的想谢谢我？”

“如果是让我帮你去要新来的那个女干员的电话号码的话——！”

詹姆斯吻了上去。

马克在努力的用海绵搓手里的白色烤碗。

他在里面烤了个焗饭，一切都很好，只是碗边上有一条痕迹怎么也搓不下去 。按釉面的致密结构来说，应该是不会出现这种情况的。他从洗碗机里拿出来就发现了这条痕迹，一直洗了五六分钟，这条痕迹只在前两次擦洗的时候变淡了一点，之后以肉眼就再也看不出它有任何变化了。

是因为釉的表面有气泡吧——这说明它作为一个产品，是个未完成品。说实话，一切都是未完成品。他想到了自己的莫尼，最近才针对Grace的骇入进行了新的改进。那我是未完成品吗?他看着那块污渍，他又想到了詹姆斯脑后面的疤痕，继而想到了那个吻。

那是认真的吗？他记得他们大概嘴唇贴在一起了15秒左右，什么也没有做，詹姆斯就把他推开，然后口齿不清的说了什么的，他从自己的房间走出去的样子简直可以说是落荒而逃。那是什么意思？是一个很烂的玩笑吗？我是未完成的吗？

他放弃去洗那个碗了，他想去找詹姆斯。他敲响了詹姆斯的门。

“……只是个玩笑，马克，不用那么在意也可以的。”詹姆斯用的是一种婉转轻快的声调，他尽力把自己表现得无所谓。“你看，一般也没有人会摸别人的伤疤的吧。”

是这样吗？马克的视线向下——可痕迹已经去不掉了，因为我是个未完成品。他的心没有致密的表面结构。他用余光观察詹姆斯，发现他的手一直握在门把上，随时准备把门关上。他是不想让我进去吧，就像那天一样，15秒后他就会咚的一声关上这扇不太厚重的木门。

“怎么……你怎么了，马克？”詹姆斯的声音变得不那么轻飘飘了，这让马克微妙的感到安心。这时他才发现，他往前走了一步，用脚堵住了门，但这在詹姆斯看来只是小天才突然拉近了他们之间的距离，而且看起来情绪不那么正面。

“如果那个行为让你很难受，我非常抱歉，我不会再那样做了好吗？”他做出一副投降的样子，面上的表情好像真的诚恳的在悔恨。他回避了接吻这个词——他预感到一旦说出来，又会变成那副话都说不清楚的样子，他讨厌在社交上没有任何把握的感觉，他更讨厌让马克看到他这样。

“不。”马克低着头看着詹姆的鞋说。他突然把右手搭上了詹姆斯的肩膀，随即向左挪动了一点，滑到了詹姆斯的脖子上，在詹姆斯以为马克要把他掐死的时候，用中指在那块疤痕上点了两下。

詹姆斯还是没太搞清楚情况，马克深吸了一口气，抬起头，他希望自己的脸看起来还不太红，“你可以收你的谢礼。”

哦，天哪。

詹姆斯觉得这个行为可爱的程度已经超过自己能接受的极限了。谁能想到这天才想要再亲一次会用这种方法来表达呢？他把马克拉进自己的屋子里，咚的一声撞上门，就直接把马克压在门上贴上他的嘴唇。他根本就不想问马克这样做的原因——他就是会把发下来的糖马上吃掉的小孩，并不会去等虚无缥缈的第二块。

马克如愿以偿的得到了这个吻，但它和上次有根本性的不同。它的温度比那次的吻高出至少10摄氏度，甚至有点灼人。他感觉到詹姆斯的舌头伸了进来，勾住他的舌头，这就是我不够致密的部分了，他想。我正在被沁入。

马克于是主动地抱住了詹姆斯的肩膀，让他们能更贴近一点。他才发现詹姆斯是踮着脚吻他的——这无论发生在谁身上都很可爱，这心跳算不得他对詹姆斯特殊的感觉。那嘴唇上这触电的感觉能证明吗？詹姆斯身上好闻的古龙水味能证明吗？或许有更直白的，我，马克R钱德尔，对詹姆斯波特硬了。

这是实验得出的结果，那这就是真理了。

“小宝贝儿，甜心，你在想什么呢？”詹姆斯和他的嘴唇分开之后还在喘息，但他压住马克的手臂并没有移开的意思，马克环住他脖子的手也没有。他的脸非常，非常的红，绝不只是缺氧的红。他在笑，真的开心的时候他笑起来眼角下面会有皱纹，现在就有。

“我在想接下来你会做什么。”马克很诚实，他就像汇报一样，他不介意，甚至希望詹姆斯来帮他分析他的想法或者说，数据——这或许是最不明智的选择了，詹姆斯训练集怎么可能有精准度可言呢——他会把一切数据都归一为“马克喜欢他”。

“虽然告诉你也可以，但是直接感受一下岂不是更好吗？”詹姆斯在回避说出任何一个行为的具体动词，他不想在这种时候掉链子，他需要极力地维持自己年长者的优势。

他的手从马克的侧身一路滑下去，最后放在了马克的裤腰上。  
“可以吗？”  
“你问什么？你要给我口交吗？”马克在想明白自己在做什么之后就直白得吓人，他甚至噎住了詹姆斯。  
“……是，现在是。”  
“那现在可以。”马克很认真的说，听起来真不像是在说些有关阴茎的话题。他以后也会这样吗？詹姆斯想，会有以后的吧。

它已经勃发起来了，马克的阴茎给人一种很生涩的感觉，颜色发白，直挺挺的，不往哪边偏，如果不是它立在胯下，几乎能让人忘了那是一根阴茎。

这一点都不色情，詹姆斯甚至有种自己在亵渎马克的感觉。马克纯洁而正直的好奇心让他觉得自己像个趁人之危的变态，不过这个定位他已经有点习惯了。

他闭着眼含住那根东西，还好，它的温度不像它看起来一样冷淡，詹姆斯用嘴唇和舌头推开包皮，除了过于干净的味道外，与其他男人的并没有什么根本的不同，这减轻了一部分怪异感，让詹姆斯的动作重新变得顺畅起来。

他熟练地把那根东西完整地塞进嘴里，用舌头温和地卷起包裹住柱体，让自己被它顶住嗓子眼，就像窒息，这个动作让他只能用几乎埋进对方体毛的鼻子努力吸气——这势必让他被马克的味道所包围。

人是有体味的，而且的确不一样。他想，那些有机溶剂的味道仔细闻起来也不一样，那他能从味道判断出人有什么好古怪的呢。嗅觉的偏好是五感中差异性最大的了，所以詹姆斯决定个人地给这个味道打出10分。

他已经39岁了，经验丰富，以他的了解，这么可爱的男孩在外头约肯定是希望渺茫，所以他得把握好这次机会。他从下往上的吞入，藉此调整视线，观察马克的反应。他的男孩闭着眼睛，后脑勺顶在门上，他的下唇微微上翘，看起来有点被拉扯着，应该是在从里面咬着内面的粘膜。手垂在身体的两侧，手指轻轻支撑着，向前略微做出挺腰的动作。他很舒服，詹姆斯在心里下着判断，他会喜欢我的。即使他对这些事情的观念不太正常，他也会正常的喜欢上我。

马克就不太好受了，他觉得詹姆斯的喉咙实在是太紧了，而且因为呕吐反射还在不停地抽搐收缩，一下一下地挤压他的龟头。他第一次被人深喉，他觉得自己日后需要花费一些时间去忘记这种感觉——否则他绝对会沉迷于此。

深喉的快感过于强烈，一般人是不会在这种情况下射出来的。詹姆斯深知这一点，他不想让一切这么快结束。他换了一种更加温和的方式，从下面的阴囊开始一路舔到顶端，用舌尖在顶端画着圈，这成功让男孩哆嗦了一下，睁开眼看着正在为自己专心服务的人。

马克的眉头略微皱起，就是那种看起来好像有点难过的表情。他现在咬着嘴唇，眼睛有点失焦的样子简直可爱疯了，这个场面简直凝固在了詹姆斯的脑子里。

他改主意了。

本来他想着今天先让这可爱而不自知的男孩儿尝尝甜头，再一步一步地循循善诱直到他逃不了但——直接下一剂猛药也不失为一个办法不是吗？

“宝贝儿，你想不想试试更爽的？”  
“试什么？你想跟我做爱对吗？”他又忘了这小孩跟对他的刻板印象完全不同的贞操观念了，还没等他张嘴，就听见马克说：“可以，但你得在上面。”

哇哦，这是不是有点儿太轻而易举了？詹姆斯觉得这简直比在街上捡到钻石还要撞大运。他本应该是欣喜若狂的，但一个念头突然击中了他——马克是不是已经习惯了做这种事情？

这就像一盆冷水一样浇灭了他大半的热情，他虽然觉得自己完全不应该在意这种事（甚至应该觉得他更辣了），但却止不住地觉得堵得慌——马克，他的男孩，曾经被他以外的其他人享用过了！

这简直是个毫无道理也不公平的指控，因为论詹姆斯的床上经验已经是整个赫里福基地里数一数二的了，他男女通吃而且什么都玩过，如果说谁最没资格觉得失望，那就是他詹姆斯波特了。

他的情绪低落被马克译码成了“詹姆斯其实不是想上床”或者“他不愿意在上面”，所以马克想了想，说：“或者我在上面也可以，但我做得应该不会很好。”

哦不，他甚至连上面都做过了。詹姆斯觉得更难过了。

不过就算想了这些，他的身体也依然没有失去对马克的性欲。他刚刚在舔马克的时候就已经很硬了，而现在他需要从马克给的两个诱人的选项里挑一个。这次他决定先选一开始就想好的。

“不用，小宝贝儿就躺在下面就好了，我会让你爽上天的。”而且要比你以前那些男人让你更爽。

他安抚性地亲吻了两下那根阴茎然后示意马克跟他过来。他的床是这基地里少有的双人床，说是这样，其实是两张普通的单人床架和双人床垫拼起来的。这也是彩虹小队的开创者们在物资大于人员时才能做的，他坚持要这样当然有他自己的目的，他没想到他在这张床上操过的人员名单里还能添上马克。

他看都不用看，一边把马克推到床上亲吻，一边从床头柜的抽屉里熟练地摸出几个避孕套和润滑液扔在枕头边上。  
“你喜欢什么口味？草莓味？薄荷味？”詹姆斯又恢复了笑嘻嘻的贱样，他在马克的配合下把那条无趣的工装裤脱下来扔到床角去，马克甚至已经自觉地分开了双腿并且拿起了润滑液，甚至在粗略地阅读包装上的说明的时候问：“你来吗？还是我来？”

他无比地确信马克性经验丰富了，难以否认，男孩确实因此变得更加火辣了……好吧，如果是这样的话，他也可以尝试去适应这样的马克。

詹姆斯看着等待自己回答的马克，轻而易举地说服了自己，和自己一直坚挺的小兄弟达成了共识。

“甜心，我想看你自己来。”

马克于是点了点头，“好吧，你喜欢这样吗？”他的态度实在是过于平淡，这太没意思了，詹姆斯想，他还是比较吃欲拒还迎这一套的。

马克挤了一些润滑剂到自己手上，瓶子挤压再收缩之后发出了一阵噗噜噜的水声，气氛变得有些尴尬地火热起来。马克把自己的腿尽量分开，露出他的穴口。这里也很白，和他的阴茎一样，别说是使用过的感觉了，根本就不像一个用于承受性事的地方（虽然本来也不是）。他的体毛并不多，只是蔓延到会阴部分就基本没有了。他就让润滑剂顺着手心淌到他修长而骨节分明的手指上，然后在穴口周围涂抹。那儿现在开始散发出一些诱人的光泽。这是个魔术般的过程，就像甜点外面的糯米纸，只要用任何什么沾点湿润的东西把它融化，就能露出里面的真容。马克正在溶解身上那一层禁欲的包裹物，逐渐露出里面已经变得泛起红晕的他自己。

马克的皮肤太白了，膨胀的血管轻而易举地就把它染成了粉红色。他从鼻子里逐渐加快的呼吸声暴露了他的感受，自慰，在詹姆斯面前用屁股自慰，只要想到这句话，脑子里就淌起了岩浆。詹姆斯会喜欢他这样的吧。

詹姆斯觉得自己从开头就搞错了，这根本不是性经验丰富与否能解释的问题，马克太性感了。他的心脏跳得就像他正在一打五，不应该这样的，他的所作所为正在挣扎着冲破那个詹姆斯脑中“男孩”的茧壳，取而代之的是现在躺在他面前的，二十来岁，对性事有浓厚的兴趣，鲜活而湿漉漉的马克。

马克找到了自己的敏感点，正小心翼翼地用中指去刺激那里，那能让他感到有温热的电流在叩击他的身体。他不禁从鼻子发出小小的哼声，果然吸引到了詹姆斯的动作。他缓缓地摩挲着马克分开的大腿，力度沉稳，恰好能让马克感到舒服又不至于发痒。

马克只玩了自己一小会，等那变得软到能捅进两根手指还感觉不到疼痛的时候他就停止了。他无法再忍受在詹姆斯面前自慰而无法得到除了爱抚以外的任何东西的状态了。他把手指抽出来，按在穴口的两边，把那微微分开，示意詹姆斯可以插进来。

詹姆斯还沉浸在这种性感的光晕带给他的冲击中，他的一切行为都还只是惯性的。他按以往的流程，俯下身去亲吻马克的耳侧，然后把他的手压在脑袋两边（等下，这是流程里的吗？），他听到自己在说梦话：“你喜欢我吗？马克？”

他说出来的时候就意识自己不会得到一个真诚的回答，这种时候不管是谁都会说些床上该说的话——等等，就算是这样，能听到马克说喜欢他也不错。

“也许。”这是非常马克风格的回答，简洁而不把话说死，也就更加准确——况且他表达的是“yes”。

“太好了，”詹姆斯一边用并不那么惊喜的声音说着，一边撕开避孕套的包装，“我知道你会喜欢我的，宝贝儿。”他没有回答自己的感受。

插入的过程比想的要艰难一点，两根手指相对于詹姆斯的阴茎来说还是有点过细了。很奇怪的是，他感觉得到马克在紧张，为什么？他患有某种焦虑症吗？以前也每次都会紧张吗？还是……

“放松点，还是我太粗了？”  
“…………”回答他的只有马克的吸气声，确实，这种问法可能稍有点问题。  
“不用这么喜欢它也没关系的，马克，小宝贝儿。”  
“……别叫我小宝贝，而且…… 唔！”詹姆斯趁他组织语言的时候顶进去，中断了一句可能很重要的话。

马克在床上的优异表现得到了应有的回报，男人的阴茎带着灼人的温度熨平了紧张的后穴，坚实的进入让他们都舒服得叹息。

这并不疼啊，马克浑浑噩噩地想，和之前看的文章里写的不一样。倒是感觉很酸，让他腰使不上力气。他不知道这是因为詹姆斯进入得很慢，而且他床技的确很好——他还没有能力去判断这些。

“放松，放松点，Cute Mute。”他真的放弃了“小宝贝儿”这个叫法，换成更过分的，代号。这很恶劣，它会让人在工作时间回想起不合时宜的温度，或是让现在床上的人回想起工作时的对方，他的橡胶手套——至少马克觉得那很性感。

“操……”詹姆斯觉得自己的阴茎突兀地跳动了一下，马克羞红了脸骂人的样子实在是过于可爱，如果给他更多，他一定会有更多美妙的反应的。

马克能感觉自己在被一点点地侵入，但讨厌？并没有这种感觉。不如说他对这种情况简直觉得爽透了——詹姆斯把龟头塞得更深之后他的前列腺就一直持续受挤压，不断地告诉他体内有什么不属于他的东西在给予他快感。他过热的小脑瓜现在能想到的事情只有如果他能交出自己……把自己完全托付给詹姆斯的话，会得到更多的奖赏。

在性事上为了更多快感放弃自己的一部分高傲——陷落的马克现在认为这是一个可选项。

他躺在枕头上，视线飘到詹姆斯的脸上。他碳黑色的眼睛反射着灯光，他在盯着我。他的眼神，马克冒出一个突兀的想法，好像乌鸦在看他收集而来的闪亮之物——如果这样的话，能成为他的收集品也算不错。

那就做最闪耀的那个吧。马克用两条长腿夹住詹姆斯的腰，让他更方便动作——可以吗？马克的回答是“全都可以”。詹姆斯不想对马克的年龄有过多的反应，作为床伴，他们是平等的。他在此时显得小心翼翼，他需要尽他所能地满足马克这样——即使马克只是喜欢他的肉体或者沉迷于他给的快感，他们也能继续保持这种关系。

詹姆斯游刃有余地用龟头凸起来的部分用力地刮过那个点，每一次都能顶出马克的一声闷闷的呻吟。他就算是叫床，嘴也是闭起来的。詹姆斯发现他很喜欢咬自己下唇的内面，这是个不好的习惯，他想，他会把自己咬疼的。

“你吸得真紧，宝贝，这和你自己做的时候有区别吗？”詹姆斯觉得如果他能张嘴的话，就不会继续撕咬自己了对吗？他随便找了个话头，并不期待什么具体的回答，但马克总能超乎他的想象。

“你……现在，更舒服一点。”他依然固执地叼着那一小块上皮组织，从牙缝里挤出这句话，皱着眉头。詹姆斯几乎要气笑了，他只能俯下身去吻住那张不老实的嘴，用舌头把马克的牙齿撬开。未完成品的裂缝加大了，变得肉眼可视，宝石不再完美无瑕，但恰到好处的缝隙让它衍射出彩虹般的光辉。

“你真耀眼。”詹姆斯在亲吻中含糊不清地夸奖着可爱的男孩，他没有多想，只是说出了第一个想到的能赞美马克的词语。可马克却震动了一下，他抬起手，牢牢地环住了詹姆斯的脖子，不让他们的嘴唇离开。

马克的口腔尝起来是微凉的，有一些甜味，像是吃了橄榄之后的味道。马克在从他的嘴里吸食他的爱意，就像在抽走他的灵魂，他愿意为马克做任何事，他爱马克。

就像落满尘土的镜子碎片再度重组，伴随着碎片之间互相摩擦的令人头皮发麻的声音，詹姆斯从里面看到了满面潮红的自己。

这就对了，詹姆斯。现在他有理由全力进攻了。

“转过去，马克，趴在床上。”他把阴茎抽出来，它从后穴里出来的时候发出“啵”的一声，穴口已经有点合不上了，能看到里面肉红色的部分。这就是马克的内部，红色的，肉质的，鲜嫩多汁。和别人的有什么不一样吗？谁知道，我已经忘了别人的身体是什么样了。“我保证你会更舒服。”马克没有表示异议。

  
再度把詹姆斯的一部分吞进体内的感觉还是一样的好，后穴从插入开始就源源不断地传送给他温吞的快感，让他的脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来。他当然有呻吟出声，但被闷在枕头里的声音显然更符合他愿意在床上听到的自己的声音。这有点喘不过气，马克在一片黑暗和金星中想，而后他感觉到詹姆斯在捏他的后颈，很用力，稍微有点疼。这个位置，是詹姆斯的疤痕的位置。

詹姆斯想表达什么呢？被当事人的阴茎钉在床上，这不是一个很适合思考的姿势。受伤，他想，詹姆斯不是一个神，他到现在没死也有运气好的因素。但是上帝却会确凿无疑的爱他，詹姆斯会爱他吗？他在走神中叫出了声，是詹姆斯握住了他的阴茎。这个部分从刚刚被詹姆斯口交开始就没有变软一分，现在被碰到他才发觉，这儿已经硬了太久了，它正急切地渴求高潮。

詹姆斯就跟知道他在想什么似的，开始加快抽插的速度。他现在才觉出烫，这根阴茎刚刚只是给予他一些40摄氏度温水般的快感，现在它要煮沸他。马克发觉他控制不住自己的音量了，他只能咬住枕头的布套，但这是詹姆斯的枕头，上面都是属于詹姆斯的难以名状的香味，矛盾得既有侵略性又让人安心，让他耳朵里都能听到自己的心脏兴奋地鼓动血液的声音。

不知道是这股味道太过于诱人，还是詹姆斯的技术太好，或许两者都有，马克很快就控制不住地尖叫着射在床单上了。他颤抖着，伸手去摸索他们连接的地方，用两根指头夹住詹姆斯露在外面的那节阴茎，和他感觉到的一样炙热。

“你可以，射在里面。”马克喘着粗气，断断续续地说。他真的在这种地方仿佛不知道害羞似的。

“我的荣幸，亲爱的马克。”詹姆斯并不很急躁，他愿意给马克一次完美的性爱体验，那至少不能在他刚刚高潮的时候干得太狠。作为交换，他去舔马克的耳廓，往里面轻轻地吹气，在马克颤抖的时候说“我爱你”。他感觉到马克的里面缩紧了。詹姆斯闷哼一声，趁这时候开始大幅度而用力地抽插，他快射出来了。

“马克……操，你真紧，这么喜欢我的老二吗？早知道这样我应该早点去干你的。”他一边在马克耳边快速地说着些脏话，一边去捏马克的乳头，果不其然他在被碰到的时候就忍不住躲避，往上弓腰，但还是被抓住，被用食指玩弄那两个小肉粒。

詹姆斯终于在马克的一次抽搐中把精液全部射在了他的体内。他抽出阴茎的时候带出了一点液体，挂在穴口旁边，詹姆斯看着这个场景，麻木的把避孕套摘下来，打结之后扔进垃圾桶。他的脑袋还有点昏沉。马克倒是自己从旁边抽了张纸简单擦了擦身上狼藉的部分。

“谢谢，詹姆斯。”詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛，他没听错吧，马克是觉得自己被服务了吗？“作为我的第一次，感觉很棒。”

  
“呃，第一次？”

  
“是，我之前就想告诉你的，但是被你打断了。”马克的脸上勾起了一个既羞涩又狡黠的笑，这表情很诱人，但是现在不是想这个的时候！

  
那你之前那些表现……那些经验丰富的部分是……詹姆斯张大了嘴，什么都问不出来。

詹姆斯，快四十岁的男人，春心萌动。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢美咸老师，感谢老师的英防。  
> 作品和作者从来都不是割裂的，不污名化饭圈，我是美咸老师的粉丝！（堂堂正正）


End file.
